NERV Section 6
by Tememaru
Summary: NERV was created to fight the angels, but what else happens in the base. It takes a lot of people to run such a large complex, so what do they do? Chapters 1&2 redone.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Evangelion, they belong to Gainax. Hopefully this is a bit of a better attempt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji Ikari was running flat out down the long and endless corridors of NERV. As he passed people, they looked on in confusion as to why the boy was running so fast. However, as to answer their unspoken questions, a second person shot passed them in a blur of red.

"_Werden Sie zurück hier Drittes Kind!" _Asuka screamed_. "Sie haben kleine Scheiße verdorben, werde ich Sie lebend enthäuten und werde Ihre Knochen in Staub mahlen! "_

"I said I'm sorry!" He shouted over his shoulder! "Its not like I wanted to see you naked!"

"Oh so I'm ugly now! How dare you! Stop running you _Feigling! Seien Sie ein Mann und nehmen Sie Ihre Strafe! "_

How did this happen? Well after the 11th angel attacked and infected the main computer system and everything connected to it was corrupted. Everything was effected. Lighting, Ventilation, and even the water. Asuka mentioned the fact that there was no longer any hot water running in the girls show room.

It was that day that the repairs were being done on the shower system, and thus Asuka went to use the boys, begin to impatient to wait the hour. The maintenance team was 'ordered' by Asuka to keep Shinji the pervert out while she was in there. They followed their orders. She however, didn't specify which change room.

Shinji, upon entering the room, wondered why the maintenance guys were grinning. He shrugged it off, took off his suit, and walked to the showers, towel in hand. Now, Shinji, being the native boy that he is, didn't fathom the possibility that there could be another person in the shower. The signs were there: running water, thick steam. It just didn't click in his mind till it was to late.

"That you wonder girl?" Asuka said turning around.

Shinji's whole body was frozen in place, like a dear caught in headlights.

Asuka looked at him in shock, but that changed instantly. Her small snarl and twitching brow were clear indications. It was then he had a moment of pure clarity. He was so fucked.

"Uh...I..." He squeaked.

"Shinji..." She growled.

"..."

"Well...you going to say anything?" She asked, stalking towards him.

"...uh..."

"Time to die," she said rearing her fist back.

It was then Shinji made one of the smartest choices in his life.

He ran.

Ran right out the locker room and down that hall, with Asuka not to far behind, while the massive laughter of repairmen echoed down the halls.

And thus, here he was, running for his life, with the German goddess of Pain and Suffering right behind him. He had lost track of how long he had been running, and how many times he rounded corners long ago. Feeling his limit, he entered a random door and prayed she didn't find him.

"What the hell?"

Snapping his attention in front of him, Shinji saw an American man with dark short hair and green eyes. He had a mild beard, making him look in his late twenties, and was wearing a dark blue coverall.

"...uh ...Who...are...you?" Shinji wheezed.

"Who, me?" the man said pointing to himself. "The names Smith, Chris Smith. Now? Who are you?"

"...Shinji...Ikari..."

"Well holy crap." He laughed scratching the back of his head. "The pilot of Unit-01 uh. Well this is certainly unexpected."

"Uh yea..." Shinji said looking around. "... where am I again?"

"Ah forgive me," he said standing at attention. "I welcome you Mr. Ikari, to the glorious Section-6. NERV Supply Warehouse." He indicated with his arm the towering shelves and endless isles behind him. "Nothing gets into NERV or shipped out without it passing through us. We carry everything from toothpicks to N2 mines. That being said... looks like you could use a pare of pants."

Shinji retied the towel around his waist and blushed while Chris laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Werden Sie zurück hier Drittes Kind!_

"Get back here Third Child!"

"_Sie haben kleine Scheiße verdorben, werde ich Sie lebend enthäuten und werde Ihre Knochen in Staub mahlen! "_

"You perverted little shit, I'm going to skin you alive and grind your bones into dust!"

_Feigling! Seien Sie ein Mann und nehmen Sie Ihre Strafe! "_

coward! Be a man and take your punishment!"


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own Evangelion. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji followed the foreigner known as Smith down the isles after their small introduction. They were currently walking down a section that appeared to hold a variety of items, mostly uniforms and assorted clothing. They had agreed that he couldn't walk around in just a towel.

"Uh...Mr. Smith...?" Shinji said breaking the silence.

"Please don't call me that Mr. Ikari... That's what my old man is called around here. If anything just call me Junior or Chris."

"O-okay...Chris," Shinji forced a small smile. "Can you just call me Shinji then?"

"All right," he said then stopped suddenly. "You got a choice in what you wanna wear, we got all the uniforms in NERV here in all sizes. So...what'll it be...?"

"Uh...It doesn't matter..."

"Okay," he said looking up the shelf. "I guess a coverall like mine will do..." He narrowed his eyes. "_For fuck's sake,_" he said in English. "_Figures they'd be up there...dammit. These guys are useless._"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No not really," he sighed. "You wanna step back. I got to go airborne for a sec. What's your pant size?"

"Uh..."

"Never mind," he said pressing a button on the shelf railing. "I'll be back in a minute. Stay there and don't move okay?"

"Sure...but where are you going?"

"Hehe" he laughed as a safety railing shot up from the floor. "Third floor, men's wear."

The floor under the man suddenly popped up. There was a hydraulic system underneath, sending that small lift into the air, to the higher shelf's. Watching the lift, Shinji could see him practically at the top, moving around, but it was too far for him to see clearly.

_"Hey you!"_

Shinji looked to his right to see a built man walking fast in his direction. He was wearing the same dark blue coveralls as Chris but his black hair was hidden under a hat with Section-6 written on it.

"M-me?" Shinji asked.

"...Yea you," Scott said looking at the kid. "What the hell are you doing in here dressed like that?"

"Well you see..."

"Now who the hell is that?" Scott said looking up and pulling out a communicator. "Junior, that you up there?"

"Yea, what now Scott?"

"Working for once uh?"

"Go to hell," he said lowering the lift.

"You know there's a kid with a towel here?"

"Gee and I thought it was the stripper for Rick's birthday. The kid showed up randomly so I figured I'd get him a pare of pants."

"What the hell he doing here I the first place?" He asked, now in ear shot of each other. Chris shrugged as the lift stopped and railings lowered.

"Shinji?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you like that again?" He handed him a brown coverall.

"...uh..." he blushed as he put on the clothes.

"Can't be that bad."

"Well...you see they were repairing the showers in the girls change room...and Asuka...she's another pilot...used the men's shower...but I didn't know she was in there and..."

"Are you serious?" The two men laughed. "She chased you out of the lockers in a towel! Oh that made my day! Those guys in Section-10 are always up to no good."

"Figures," Scott said. "Anyway get the kid out of here, he's breaking the safety codes."

"Where's your helmet again Scott?"

"Shut up Junior. I could ask you the same thing."

"Yes Boss," he mock saluted. "Well Shinji lets go." Looked at Scott. "I'll be back later."

"Make it quick." He said and walked down the isle and out of site.

"I can find my way back, you don't have to worry."

"Shinji, a person can die rather easily in this area if they're not careful. Even I've had a few close calls. Besides, you're not even wearing safety boots or a helmet."

"O-okay then..." Shinji began to sweat. "Uh...why do they call you Junior anyway Chris?"

"Two reasons there Shinji-san," Chris opened a door leaving the area. "The first being I have the same name as my father, so its easier to tell us apart."

"And the other reason?"

"I'm the youngest guy there."

"But, you're like what 27?"

"Ha," he grinned smugly. "Nope."

"30?"

"Hell no."

"uh...32?"

"You suck at this game...do I really look 32...? Man, maybe I should shave." he scratched his beard. "I'm younger then that."

"So how old are you?"

"21."

"You're only 21!"

"I get that reaction a lot. When I was your age I had a goatee and the cashier at the Liquor store thought that I was 25."

"..."

"Shocking I know..."

"...yea. Where are you from anyway? America?"

"No," Newman said a bit offended. "I come from Canada."

"Canada?"

"Yeap, everyone from Section-6 pretty much."

"Why?"

"Our boss said cause of our experience," Chris grinned. "I think its cause we're the only ones stupid enough to take the job."

"I see..."

"So...Eva pilot uh? You guys get hazard pay?"

"...I don't think we get paid..."

"Now that sucks balls. I'd look into that if I were you. Sounds like your getting cheated."

"...uh..."

"Never mind..."

"Well that's the change room," Shinji said after a few minuets. "I hope she's not in there..."

"Stay here," Chris said. "Where 's you stuff?"

"The locker with S. Ikari on it."

"Smart ass."

"...I...I didn't me..."

"Drop it. You need to relax a bit more kid. Anyway stay here."

Shinji watched as he walked into the change room and close the door. After a few minutes he exited with a backpack and a pile of clothes. He was also supporting a red size hand print on his face.

"So that's what an Asuka looks like," he said handing over the bundle. "She's got one hell of a slap for a 14 year old."

"I know..."

"Anyway, Section-10 is inspecting your shower room now. If you want to get that crap off, I'd use the woman's shower. They said it was empty."

"Thanks," Shinji bowed.

"Don't thank me yet. Go and shower while I watch the door for the red head."

"Are you sure...I mean you're supposed to be working."

"I got another 16 hours left on my shift kid," Chris stretched. "Another few minutes won't kill me so get going."

"O-okay..."

Shinji walked off and into the woman's shower. For the third time in the span of a day, he disrobed and entered the shower.

"What are you doing in the female showers Ikari?"

Shinji's steel blue locked onto Rei's Crimson red. It seemed it was screw around with Shinji day.

They stood there for what seemed like hours till Shinji finally moved: He blinked, closed his eyes and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. As to **MyWay**: I know the translation is bad. Thats what I get for using a free internet translator, lol. Anyway, I'm currently working on a few other fanfic and trying to get them ready fro posting so keep your eyes open.

I don't own Evangelion

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Shinji saw when he opened his eyes were the faces of three people. An emotionless Rei, a grinning Misato, and a pissed off Asuka.

"Where am I?" Shinji asked.

"You are in the girls shower room Ikari," Rei said.

"..."

"Saw Asuka in the nude, you had to see Rei too uh," Misato grinned. "Shinji, you need to control your hormones."

"Baka..." Asuka growled. "You are going to die."

"I would advise against that action Pilot Soryu."

"Why's that First?"

"That would leave us with one less pilot."

"So! This little bastard saw me naked! He saw you naked! In the same day!"

"That does not matter," Rei said looking at Shinji. "Are you well enough to move Ikari?"

"...yea..."

"Well that's good," Misato sighed. "I'm going to have a little chat with those guys in Section-10 about this."

"Same here!" Asuka cracked her knuckles.

"So you emit that this wasn't his fault."

"He still a pervert! He would have molested me if those janitors weren't in the other room. Disgusting little baka."

"Like you would have given him the chance to molest you...or would you?" Misato grinned helping Shinji up. "I know you think he's irresistible."

"Misato!" Asuka and Shinji blushed.

"Is that all Major?" Rei asked.

"Yes Rei you can get dressed now," she said still grinning. "Shinji'll just have to wait till next time."

"M-Misato..." Shinji said looking at the wall.

"All to easy," she said hooking an arm around him. "Lets leave the girls alone Shinji. Also it might be a good idea for you to dress to."

"GAW!!!"

* * *

"You know I've never really been here before," Misato said looking around Section-6. "Funny, really. We store everything here till its needed..." 

She was looking at the masses isles in front of her as people scurried about working hard and looking busy. Then the sound of squealing tires tore through the air as she watched a few fork lifts race past her. The men driving were yelling in excitement as they rounded the corner. Before she could really process what just happened, someone called her name.

"Major Katsuragi?"

Misato turned her head as a man wearing a black uniform like the Commanders walk over to her. He was in his 50's with grey hair and clean shaven. He reminded her of the Sub-Commander but seemed more strict on appearance, as his uniform and looks were straight and precise.

"Yes I am," she said shaking his hand. "You are the Head Supervisor here?"

"Yes ma'am, Terry O'Mally," he said with a smile. "How can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for one of your workers."

"No problems I hope?"

"Oh no, the opposite actually," she laughed. "One of the pilots ran into a problem and he helped them out."

"Really now?" Terry said with surprise. "You have a name?"

"Chris Smith I think," she said thoughtfully.

"Ah Chris, good man," Terry said walking to a small office section. "I've been working with Chris for years." Terry opened the office door. "_Chris can you come out here for a second?"_

_"What can I do for you Terry?"_ Chris asked walking over to him.

Chris was an elder man like Terry, a bit shorter, and a bit bulkier. He was wearing the same uniform as Terry and had a few days of scruff on his face.

_"This is Major Katsuragi. She wanted to pop by and say thanks for helping the pilot earlier."_

_"What pilot?"_

_"...Didn't you help a pilot about an hour ago?"_

_"No..."_

_"He mentioned you by name_..._oh_..."

"Is there a problem?" Misato asked.

"No just something that happens from time to time," Terry and Chris laughed. "Chris has a son with the same name that works in the back."

"Oh," Misato smiled. "I can see that being confusing."

"Yes, it can be," Terry smiled. "We just call him Junior."

"Junior uh," she said sighing. "Sorry about that."

"Oh no problem. _Well thanks anyway Chris._"

_"Anytime Terry, when you see Junior tell him I'd like to have a word with him later"_ Chris said and walked back to his desk.

"He doesn't speak Japanese?"

"I afraid some of my men are struggling with it."

"I'm sure eventually they'll come along."

"I'm just glad I have men that can speak it so easily," Terry took a sip of coffee. "Junior is actually one of those men...all the young men are actually...now shall we?"

"Sure."

"So care to tell me why an Eva pilot ended up here in our warehouse?"

Misato told him the small understanding between her two charges that lead to the current events. He looked at her blankly for a few seconds till he shook his head and sighed.

"That's one of the reasons why I don't allow Section-10 in here, unless its to buy something."

"Why's that?"

"Despite the fact they're the Custodians around here, they slack off to much and spend a lot of time pulling pranks. Besides, I have people in here that can give Section-10 a run for there money. No need to add fuel to a fire."

"Now that you mention it," she said thinking. "I do recall a few incidents of the past few months. An exploding toilet, exploding water fountain, and someone even put a flaming bag of crap in front of the commanders office."

"That's a new one to me. What the Commander do?"

"Not sure. Knowing him though he fired the people and made sure they couldn't find work in this part of the country again."

"Hmm," Terry drank his coffee.

"You said you had a few people like that here," she grinned. "How bad are they?"

"Nothing too dangerous," he said then frowned. "There was this one prank... it ended up being father messy."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking."

"I'd rather not... it involved a toilet and a few condiments. Thats all I have to say about that."

"Okay..."

"One second," he said then looked at a worker._ "Doug have you seen Junior?"_

Doug was wearing a pare of blue overalls that barely fit him. His gut stuck out like a sore thumb and his nose followed closely behind. He was smaller then Terry with black hair and brown eyes.

_"Last time I saw him he was in Scott's section with a few others,"_ Doug chuckled showing his bad teeth.

"Not again..." Terry sighed and looked at his watch. "How many times am I going to talk to those guys about this... _Thanks Doug."_

_"No worries."_

"What's going on?" Misato asked as Doug walked away.

"Nothing to get worried about," he said forcing a smile. "Just a little habit my men have picked up."

"And that is?"

"Junior and two of my other workers are specialists," he said walking towards a large isle. "All my men here have an area of expertise. As it stands, Junior is a communication and surveillance expert. Tim, he's our weapons and demolition, and Scott is the head of shipping and our vehicle expert."

"The thing is however, that the three of them are starting to branch out to each others field. It won't be much longer till the three of them know everything."

"Why?"

"They said it was so if one of them was sick or on vacation, another can take there place," he said then laughed. "I think just cause they wanted to know more about the stuff so they could slack off more and get a bigger pay check."

"... I see. That could present a problem in the future."

"I doubt it. Anyway here we are."

Misato and Terry stood before one of the largest isles in the warehouse. It wasn't as tall as an Eva but one could crawl through seeing the width. Along the floor was a large variety of Military vehicles ranging from four wheelers to tanks. On the other side were standard sized weapons from bowie knifes to mini-cannons. Looking further down, she noticed Eva sized weapons mounted on the wall.

"There they are," he said walking towards a group of people. "All right gentlemen, care to explain?"

The group jumped slightly and looked at here boss with a startled expression. Scott smiled sheepishly and walked forward.

_"__Hi Terry. Something you need me for?"_

_"__You and your two partners in crime."_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"Where's Junior and Tim?"_

_"You called?"_

Misato looked behind her to see two young men pushing kart's filled with Military combat gear. She could see some kevlar vests boots and helmets in one and the other held pants, holsters, shirts and a few other things.

_"Uh oh, busted,"_ Tim sighed.

Tim was as tall as Junior with a thinner physic. His short black hair was gelled up in the front and his brown eyes blinked behind his small glasses.

_"Ah there you are," _Terry smiled._ "I'll save the lecture for later. Junior, you have a guest."_

Junior raised an eyebrow looking at Misato while Tim grinned like a cheshire cat.

_"Lucky bastard."_

_"She might speak English dumb ass."_

_"Opps."_

_"Anyway the rest of you get back to work,"_ Terry said pushing the others away. _"Oh Junior. Your father want to talk to you later."_

"Thanks," Junior sighed then looked at Misato with a smile. "So how can I help you today ma'am?"

"Call me Misato," she said returning the smile. "Ma'am makes me sound old."

"Nonsense. You don't look a day over 24."

"Flattery will get you no were," she grinned. "Not without a drink first."

"That so..." he laughed. "Anyway, is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm Shinji's guardian. I wanted to come down here and thank you for helping him out."

"I see now. It wasn't a problem at all. We couldn't have a kid running around the base in a towel now could we."

"I guess not," she chuckled. "Now what's with all this?" She walked over to a kart and pulled out a kevlar vest. "Doing some shopping?"

"In a way," he grinned. "Me and the boys have a little game of capture the flag after hours here once and a while."

"Isn't that against company policy?"

"I noticed a few policy breakers around the base Misato," he smirked. "Makes for a nice understanding between the sections."

"Let me guess... is Section-10 one of them?"

"Haha... not a Major for nothing I see. Yea Section-10. They help with the clean up around here and we aid them in a few of there little pranks."

"I'll forget hearing that this time," she said dropping the vest back into the pile. "Now I think I'll let you get back to work. I don't want you getting into to much trouble."

"Meh," he shrugged. "Its worth taking the heat sometimes."

"I suppose. Good day Mr. Smith."

"Call me Chris. See you later Misato."

The two smiled and then went back to there work, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

-----------------

Sorry for the late update. I've been a bit busy lately.


End file.
